


Agape

by eutopvia



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutopvia/pseuds/eutopvia
Summary: 6: Beyond their bodies, a view of the skyline appears with a staggering beauty, the luminous half moon distant from the towering buildings, yet close to Carla and Samuel, accentuating them. There isn't a cloud in the star specked sky, only the phosphorus lights below it, accompanied by the distinct purer smell of night air.Yet, Carla and Samuel sit as the centrepieces of the whole area, still laughing, just from the mere eye contact that they had.• carmuel one shots •
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez
Kudos: 28





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I’ve been writing these carmuel based one shots for quite a while now, but on Wattpad, so I thought I’d share them on here as well. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> — this one shot is based from 2x07 and an alternative outcome if she never left after telling him how she felt.

Carla eased at his touch as she shut her eyes and leaned against his forehead. She felt comfort, safe, and at home - simply with just a skin to skin contact with Samuel. 

She didn't know when their game started to evolve into feelings, real feelings; desire, passion, and a honest need for one another. Though, what she did know was that, at this moment, she just acknowledged, accepted, and confessed a part of her feelings and want for him.

It probably wasn't just unexpected for Samuel, but for her as well, yet, once Carla emoted how she lost him, she couldn't stop herself from carrying on - telling him how she thought she could have a future with him, a real relationship: without hiding, and with days that they could just spend together, eating macaroni, in which she sought solace.

As she took in the few seconds of silence amongst them, she started to slightly move her face forward, craving for his lips. 

Although, her movement didn't make a difference once she realised Samuel leaning back. 

Carla opened her teared up eyes as she let out a small sigh and looked at his face, which held no emotions for her to be elated about. She gave him the smallest gesture of a nod as she interpreted his face and thought he had nothing to say. 

Carla felt belittled and pinned with despair, thus, she started to walk away from him with a pained look on her face. 

Samuel pressed his lips in a firm line and plastered a nonchalant look on his face. However, his heart was throbbing - bursting out of his chest. 

He was lost for words. On one hand, there's his dying urge to get justice for Marina and his brother, Nano, but on the other hand, he doesn't know what to do with his uncalled feelings for Carla. 

Ever since Nano had been accused as Marina's murderer, his top priority has been to prove that wrong, but as soon as he became involved with Carla, things have changed. 

It still is a huge priority to him, but so is Carla now, especially after everything he just heard. 

And he can't help, but accept the fact that he also wants to try everything Carla had just expressed. 

Samuel wanted her to stay, but he didn't know in what straightforward way to say it, so as he looked at Carla's disgruntled face and realised that he couldn't let her walk away, a gulp formed in his throat before a quiet sound came out, muttering the only other thing that he could think of. 

"¿Quiéres macarrones?

Carla was about to open the door and leave, until she heard his voice and turned around to see his stoic face change into a small smile.

Her eyes lit up as she fondly looked at Samuel and forgot all of everything that just happened between them a few minutes ago, and solely focused on the question he just asked. "Will it be good this time?"

"You tell me." The corner of his mouth tilted upwards into a captivating smirk.

Without waiting for another response, Samuel went to his fridge and looked for some macaroni to reheat, but to much of his dismay, he couldn't find any. Joder. 

So, he thought that the most rational solution to his problem right now was to freshly make some, himself. As he started to look for his ingredients, he heard a voice behind him.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Samuel turned around as a grin managed to appear on his face from the sight in front of him. Carla wore a confused expression, with her eyebrows furrowed, and for some reason, it really warmed up his heart. 

"¿Qué?" 

He broke out of his gaze once hearing her again and noticed her questioning face turn into a sly smile - she must've caught him staring. 

"I'm going to have to make some myself, right now. Feel free to sit down and spectate." 

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'm going to join you." 

"You can cook?" He questioned her with a half genuine tone since his impressions of her marchioness outlook were still instilled in him. 

"Samuel, don't underestimate me." She answered him in a light hearted manner whilst walking closer to him.

"I could never." 

"Liar." She playfully rolled her eyes and took off her jacket as she headed to where the ingredients were. 

The aroma of tomato filled the room due to the macaroni, which had been cooking on the stove for the past 15 minutes.

Those past fifteen minutes have been spent in pure bliss. Random conversations, jokes, and some brief, comfortable silences also met their way. 

Part of them felt weird spending time like this - a couple - but neither of them wanted to stop.

And in a way, the both of them were taking the cooking process as slow as possible so that their moment would never end. 

Samuel grabbed a spoon to taste some of the macaroni and when doing so, he ended up getting some of the sauce on the corner of his mouth. 

Carla noticed this and looked at him with an amused face as her thoughts went back to the last time this happened, only it was the other way around. 

She shook her head with a smile and got his attention. "Samuel." 

He looked at her curiously, gesturing her to carry on. 

"You've got some tomato sauce on your..." she pointed to the corner of his mouth and his eyes struck with reminiscence once understanding what happened. 

"Trying to use my own lines with me." He steadily stepped closer to her, making her back lean against the kitchen counter. 

"Like I need any." Her face held a devious grin and she swiped her finger across the smudge of tomato sauce. 

Carla's mouth then wrapped her finger as she slowly sucked on it and then pulled on her bottom lip with her thumb. 

"Vale." Samuel desirably looked at her as he saw her lick her lips and then bite it in the most seductive way possible. He knew she was right, all he needed was her mere presence to make his self conscious break down. 

And right now, her lips were looking more beckoning as ever before. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned closer, pressing his body to hers. 

"Carla." He groaned. 

A smile played on her lips within the next few seconds, when she felt him crash his lips against hers.

They sealed each other's mouths with theirs and devoured every inch they could. They couldn't get enough of one another's taste and they've kissed plenty of times before, but this one felt somewhat different.

Their kisses poured out more ounces of affection than they ever have before. It wasn't just for pleasure now, they could feel the amount of yearning along with their emotional and physical need for the other.

She let a small moan escape from her mouth into his, once feeling him lightly tug her bottom lip, and Samuel couldn't help his small grin that formed against her lips. 

Their tongues fought for dominance as Carla tangled her fingers through his hair and had her other hand placed on his chest. 

Some moment later, she pulled away first and looked at his plump lips as she bit her lips once again. 

Samuel traced his fingers across her jawline and admired her features prior to him leaning in again. 

Though, as he went to lean in, Carla hesitated. "Samuel.." He looked at her with questioning eyes, waiting for her to finish.

"The macaroni is going to burn." 

He puffed out a small breath that he didn't know he was holding, most likely due to her hesitance, and sweetly smiled at her. 

"Mierda. Let it." 

The both of them let out small, genuine laughs as Samuel grabbed Carla by her legs so that she could wrap them around his waist. 

She shook her head and then ducked it down to the crook of his neck as he moved them out of the kitchen. 

Neither of them could fully come to a definite conclusion as to what they were doing, and even though their words may have been unspoken, their actions were reflecting them more than anything. 

And It's all they needed right now. Each other, themselves; alone together.


	2. Cherished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The both of them know that there are a lot of unspoken words between them, but they also know that the gala is not the best place to talk about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one shot includes some mature themes near the end!
> 
> — based on a samucarla reunion

Carla's phone screen encases her view and she realises the date, which causes her to let out a exasperated sigh. It's been 4 days since she's returned to Madrid after completing her studies.

During these past few years, Carla has solely focused on her studies and sometimes on the management of the wineries with Valerio. Thus, she's been keeping quite in contact with him. 

Though, she's also been in contact with mostly everyone else - Lu, Ander, and sometimes Guzmán.  
Mostly everyone else, except the one person she's been dying to properly talk to for the past few years.

That being; Samuel. 

They've had occasional talks within the period, mainly at the start, but not as much for the recent years. It's been too painful for her because she misses him - tons. And she hopes that he does to.

Also, she didn't want to drag him along with her whilst studying abroad. She wanted a fresh start, and believed that he did to, and so they started to lose contact as time went by. 

She hated it, but she knew that some sacrifices had to be made when starting something new in life. Carla also believed that some time apart between them would be good, although she wished that the time apart wasn't so long. 

He's been a constant thought in her mind during the past years and although they never officially labelled their relationship, she hopes that she still has a place in his life and that he is waiting for her. 

That might sound somewhat selfish on her part, to keep him waiting, but now that she's in Madrid, all she wants is to be with him. 

She's been out of any type of relationship whilst studying, driving away any boys that come to her due to not being interested whatsoever. 

However as said, it's been 4 days since her return, yet she still hasn't met Samuel. She's simply scared. 

Scared to see him have moved on with someone else, happy with someone else - although all she wants is for him to be happy, and even though she would walk away if he is, it's too painful for her. That pain that she may endure, scares her. 

She's met all of her friends and despite the fact that she could've just found out about Samuel from them, she didn't want to and never asked since she wanted to see for herself. 

Carla gets dragged out of her thoughts with Lu's voice. "Carla, you're coming, right?" She faces her friend, who's sat opposite her, and sips her coffee before answering - Lu and Nadia returned back to Madrid a few days before Carla. 

"Absolutely. It's tonight, isn't it?" Lu nods with a smile, glad that Carla's coming. "You'll be alright though, won't you? Everyone's gonna be there, including Samuel." 

"I'll be fine. I have to see him one day." Carla replies with a confident voice. Though, on the inside, her heart is throbbing with nervousness. 

Lu scoffs, although her voice becomes more sympathetic by the end of her sentence. "You know you don't have to pretend with me. I know how much you miss him." 

Carla reciprocates a small smile. "It's fine, don't worry." Lu decides not to question her anymore on the matter, so they start to talk about the gala tonight, where everyone's going to be altogether after a while.

Lu and Carla have become the good friends that they were at the start, since the past few years they spent apart, if not even closer. 

A few small laughters pass between them as Nadia also joins the two of them, arriving a bit late. They help to keep Carla's mind off of Samuel for a while until the hours go by quick, and it's the time of the gala.

Carla walks to the table where some of her other friends are - Ander, Omar, Valerio, and Rebeka. "Hola guapo!" 

She receives Ander's attention, who she sits beside, as well as everyone else's. They all spend the next couple of minutes catching up with each other's lives: Ander and Omar are together, Rebeka has a boyfriend who she's been with for the last 2 years, and Valerio is single, managing the wineries. 

Her laughter subsides within the next five minutes once she sees Guzmán approaching their table alongside Nadia and.. Samuel. 

She's ready to face him, but her words aren't, at all. 

As Carla observes him, she notices that he's more decked up than usual - elegant, yet still simple. Still the Samuel she knows. 

She can't deny though, that his looks have matured a lot since the last time she saw him. He looks heavenly - his sculptured face, well fit body, he looks even more hot than before, if that's possible. 

He wears a white, tight fitted shirt, suited with a navy blue blazer and black trousers. She admires his dark hair that she used to love tangling her fingers in, and the small speck of his necklace he adorns, which she also used to love running her fingers along. 

Carla breaks out of her gaze once she notices that the three of them have reached the table. She gulps before moving her look towards him and realises that he's looking right back at her. 

Their gaze remains on one another for a couple more seconds till Carla decides to open her mouth. "Hey." Samuel responds with the same thing.

And that's all. 

The both of them know that there are a lot of unspoken words between them, but they also know that the gala is not the best place to talk about them. 

Therefore, they choose to sit apart from each other and avert their attention to the ones beside them, almost like they're avoiding each other, although that's not their intention - they're just at a loss of words right now. 

Carla engages into a conversation with Ander whilst Samuel engages into one with Omar and Rebeka. Though she sometimes subtly looks at him for a few seconds, and smiles at how happy he looks from the laughs between him, Omar and Rebeka - she's guessing that Samuel and Rebeka have reconciled and become the good friends they were. 

Their mutterings soon get disrupted by Lucrecia approaching them. "So are we all just going to sit here, or are we gonna head to the dance floor?" 

Half of the table nod their head and the others stand up towards everyone who's dancing. Lu grabs Nadia by the arm, gesturing her to dance with her and they walk away. 

Carla stays sitting at the table, as well as Samuel, not knowing who to dance with. That doesn't last long though as Rebeka takes Samuel with her and Guzmán approaches Carla. "Since Lu has taken my dance partner, would you care for a dance?" 

"Only approaching me because you have no one else, huh?" She asks him in a playful manner until she gives in with a chuckle and takes his hand. 

Within a few minutes of the two of them dancing, Guzmán perceives Carla's eyes on Samuel. "You know, he's missed you a lot." 

Carla's attention goes back to Guzmán. "Who?" 

He chuckles at her oblivious question. "Samu." 

"Yeah? I've missed him too." 

"Then why are you not with him right now?"

"Because I don't know what to say." 

"I'm sure you both have a lot to say to each other. Stop stalling." He remarks.

"I'm not stall-" Carla stops speaking once she realises Guzmán dragging her somewhere. She slightly widens her eyes when he stops his steps at Rebeka and Samuel. 

"Come on man, time to swap partners." 

Without letting anyone object, Guzmán takes Rebeka along with him, leaving Samuel and Carla with each other. 

They both stay still in their places for a brief moment until Samuel gestures his hand out, for Carla to take. She gives him a small smile and they enclose their hands together. 

He wraps his other arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Carla's breath slightly hitches due to the small distance between them, and his touch. 

His touch which causes different kinds of sensations to rise up her body. 

Simultaneously, the same kinds of burning reactions happen within Samuel. As their bodies sway with one another's, Samuel breaks their silence.

"How are you?"

"Good." Her warm breath fans over his face as she answers him. His smile grows at her contact and the closeness between them, which he's missed. 

"That's all. Just good?" 

The tension between them slowly starts to disappear and Carla playfully rolls her eyes and responds. "What do you want me to say? Oh god Samuel, I have missed you so much that I might just cry out of happiness right now."

"I wouldn't mind that." 

"Of course you wouldn't." She shakes her head with a light laugh and continues. "Hate to break it to you though, that was a bit of an exaggeration." 

His grin forms into a smirk. "Sure, keep telling yourself that." 

The both of them can't rid of the happiness they're feeling right now, just because of the mere company of the other. 

"Maybe I won't cry, but I've missed you, Samuel." She says with sincerity. 

"I've missed you too, Carla. We've got a lot to catch up on." 

She nods her head, pursing her lips. "Not today though. We can't, not here." 

Carla observes Samuel's face which is in a lot of thought after her words, and questions him. "What's on your mind?"

"Let's leave from here." 

"Now?" 

"Yeah, ditch with me." 

"Samuel, we can't just leave everyone."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They might not even realise." Samuel looks at Carla's hesitance and starts talking again. "And I'm sure Lu will be fine with it as well. Don't worry about her, this ends in another hour anyway." 

Carla doesn't oppose anymore and nods her head. "Joder. The wonders your foolish mind does." 

He gives out a hearty chuckle and texts Guzmán that they're leaving before grabbing her hand, leading the both of them outside. 

Carla doesn't ask any questions as to where they're walking, but just stays close beside Samuel, with their arms linked. 

"I have to ask you this again, but really, how are you?" She glances at him with a smile. 

"I meant it when I said I'm good. Even better now." She gently tightens her grip on his arm and continues. "My studies went beyond great. Even though I've missed it here, It's been amazing abroad and it was nice starting afresh." 

"Do you.. do you still want to start things afresh here?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh." She realises his misinterpretation of her words and widens her grins at his worries. "Start afresh with the same people by my side." 

He exhales a small breath of relief, then admirably gazes at the woman beside him and fully takes in her look. A satin, champagne dress is attached to her gorgeous, seductive body whilst the simplest of jewellery - a pair of earrings - are embellished on her ears. 

He looks her up and down appreciatively before looking at her smug face (which is probably from the realisation of his staring) once she asks him something. "Enough about me, how are you?" 

"I've been good. Law school has kept me busy, but since that's finished, I'm now thinking of starting or joining a firm." 

"You'd be one heck of a good lawyer. Bringing people the justice they need, I see it. Smartass." 

"Weren't you the one calling me a fool some time ago." 

"Your mind, not you." 

"Still the same thing." He raises his eyebrows and waits for her next response. 

She rolls her eyes in a light hearted manner. "And it was a joke, Mr. smart ass." 

They spend the next minute in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence and contact. That silence breaks with Samuel's voice. "I'm sorry." 

She furrows her eyebrows. "What for?" 

"I've been meaning to visit you these past few years, I just haven't been able to. And I wanted to contact you, but I didn't want to hold you down since you were trying to get away from everything that happened here." 

"You don't need to apologise, Samuel. I've been meaning to talk to you too. And I was never trying to get away from you forever, I just needed some time alone." 

"And I wanted to give you that. I just didn't know how much time you really wanted." 

"Well, I'm here now, if you still want me." The corners of his lips curve upwards and he brings his lips to her temple as he leaves a sweet kiss on it. 

Solely that small action makes Carla's heart feel like it's bursting out and she releases a sigh of contentment as she leans her head on his shoulders. 

"Anyway, where are we heading?"

"My place." 

She nods at him with a grin - she's missed that place. The time they spent there, ate macaroni, fucked around. It was something she can never forget. 

Samuel stops walking, making Carla stop with him and he turns his head to face her. 

"What's wrong?"

"My ride's here." 

"Samuel, please don't tell me you came here with your bike." Carla loved seeing him ride his bike, it was sweet, but she's not sure how they'll manage to get home in that, or if it's really her thing.

"No, something better." 

He turns his head around gesturing her to look behind and she notices the motorbike. 

"This is better?" She jokes with him and he over dramatically gapes his face at her which causes Carla to bite her lip to hold in her laughter. 

"Come on, you will love it." They walk to the motorbike and he hands her a helmet. "Maybe not your favourite look, but safety comes first." She crosses her arms and voices her thoughts.

"And are you sure this is manageable. The both of us?" 

"It'll be fine, don't doubt me."

"I'm not doubting you, I'm doubting the bike." 

"Is Miss Marquesita scared to get on the bike?" He looks at her, amused, once noticing her nervous look. 

"Not scared, I've just never rode on one before." 

"Which means you're scared." His amused face doesn't wipe away and she narrows her eyes at him. "Definitely not." She grabs the helmet from his hand and puffs out a breath. 

He chuckles and heads to the motorbike. "Just remember, hold on tight, especially if there are bends and just lean with me when I do, alright?" He sits down and she soon follows his action, sitting behind him, sideways. 

"Just keep your foot on this peddle, and your other one here, on the other side." Carla properly hops on, pretty easily, and eases herself on the seat despite her dress.

Samuel turns his head back and helps to put on her helmet. Though, before he does that, he notices her nervous smile and reassures her again. "Don't worry, I won't go too fast, just hold on to me. You'll like it, trust me." 

Carla relaxes at his words and his touch once feeling his fingers under her chin, gesturing her to tilt her head slightly back. She does so, and Samuel straps the helmet. 

Carla wraps her arms around Samuel's waist and leans against him. 

"Ready?" 

"Yeah." 

As the bike starts off, her eyes are shut, but once she gains some courage, Carla opens the helmets shield and her eyes, so that she can view her surroundings. The night lights shine on her eyes and the wind caresses her skin. 

A smile grows on her face as she becomes more comfortable. Her attention diverts back to the front once she notices Samuel's touch on her thighs and realises the slight bend coming their way.

Carla remembers what Samuel said and leans along with him. She feels so close to the ground, but nothing about the ride scares her anymore, she instead feels a sense of exhilaration. 

"You good?" 

"Amazing." 

Samuel lightly laughs at her excitement and becomes delighted with her elation. 

Another couple minutes go by and they finally reach his place. They walk to his door, hand in hand, and after he reaches for his keys and opens the door, he hears Carla's voice behind him. 

"Samuel. Can I ask you something?" 

He nods his head, gesturing her to carry on. "You're not with anybody, are you?" He gives her a genuine laugh and shakes his head. 

"Have I not been clear enough with you today?" 

"Um.. I.. yes." She says whilst messing up her words. "I just had to clear my doubts."

He steps closer to her and mutters. "Maybe this will clear them."

Samuel leans in closer and connects their lips together. Carla immediately melts at his touch and kisses back harder. "I haven't been with anyone since you." He whispers against her lips once pulling away. "Neither."

Her answer causes his lips to return back to hers in a split second. The hard force makes the both of them stumble back into his living room, eliciting small laughs between them. They tighten their grip on one another and pull themselves closer.

The door shuts behind them as Samuel pushes Carla against it and starts to trail kisses along her jawline. His mouth reaches her ears and he mumbles a few words in a gruff tone. "I've missed your lips so much." 

"Just my lips? How objective of you, Samuel." She jokes. 

Samuel tugs on her earlobe before facing her. "Carla, I never said just your lips, stop putting words in my mouth." He playfully rolls his eyes and chuckles. 

"Well then, I think you need to give me a better idea." Carla pulls on his nape, bringing him even closer, leaving a few centimetres of gap between their faces. 

"You really have no idea, do you?" His lips tilt upwards as he plays along with her.

"Not a clue." She moves one of her hands down to his chest and runs her fingers along the chains of his necklace. 

"Let's change that, shall we?" He runs his fingers down every inch of her skin that's attainable. "I've missed your touch." He grasps her hips and plasters kisses down her neck. Samuel's soft lips against her bare skin are too intense, making her groan in pleasure. 

He drags his tongue down her throat until he reaches her breast and starts to leave small nibbles near there, whilst pulling her dress' strap down her shoulder. Carla's breath leaves in a shudder as Samuel continues to suck her skin, working miracles on her chest. 

As he does do, Carla manages to take off his blazer and roams her hands up his arms and muscles until they reach his chest, and she starts to unbutton the top half of his shirt. 

Her fingers stop doing so once Samuel lifts his head up and faces her again. "I've missed your eyes that I always get lost in." He cups her cheeks and gazes into her eyes. Then he starts to kiss her cheek, her forehead, her nose as he carries on. "I've missed your laughs, your talks, every damn thing about you, Carla." 

"And I've missed the sly smile that always plays on your lips, and the secrets they whisper when we kiss." Samuel leaves small pecks on the corner of her lips, teasing her.

As much as she loved all of his confessions, she's growing restless. "Joder Samuel, I get it now. Just shut up and kiss me." 

Samuel smirks at her impatience, but doesn't waste any more time as Carla pulls him by his hair and crashes their lips together.

Their tongues roughly brush together as they devour one another, unleashing every ounce of longing and desire, along with emotional and physical need. Each touch of theirs reflect their pent up yearnings over the past year. Every missed chance. Every mistake. All of it's pouring out into different spurges as flows of electrical charges pass amidst them. 

Carla can feel Samuel getting hard as his groin presses against her. She travels her hand down his body until they reach his pulsing member. She starts to slowly rub and caress it, causing Samuel to pant. "Carla..." 

He regains his composure after Carla moves her hands upwards at a torturing pace, tracing his bare chest. 

Carla hums as Samuel's hand hikes up her thigh whilst his fingers manoeuvre enticingly until they slip into her underwear and he starts to play with her clit, sliding his fingers back and forth over her heated skin. She can't help the moan that escapes from her mouth and into his - making Samuel smile against her lips. 

Her grip on his hair tightens as her insides tangle with satisfaction and joy. "Fuck, Samuel."

She groans in displeasure once feeling Samuel pull his fingers out of her in a sudden. Though, he only does that to grab her ass and lift her up. 

She wraps her legs around his waist and buries her face into the crook of his neck, letting Samuel take them to his bedroom.

The both of them fall onto his bed and Samuel brings his mouth to the hem of Carla's dress as he starts to pull it off of her, with his teeth. Whereas Carla starts to remove Samuel's shirt in a less artful way, ripping it off due to her impatience. 

Carla admires the man looming over her and takes his face once again to taste his lips. However, she doesn't manage to immediately do so because Samuel whispers something against her lips, before they touch. "You know I won't be able to stop after this?" 

"Who said I wanted to stop?" A delightful smile form on their faces and their lips fit together again. 

And that's how they spent their next few hours, cherishing each other's touch and moments. Moments full of lust, greed, yet love for the other: Samuel's sharp inhale when Carla licked across the head of his cock. The needy whispers exchanged between them. Samuel sliding and rocking in small, perfect arcs until Carla felt sweaty and crazed beneath him. His shoulders moving over her, fist curled beside her head. The moans of pleasure between them and the groans Samuel made when he got close, and the exploration they took of one another's bodies. It was all cherished. 

So now as their naked bodies lay attached to each other, they know that they feel complete, and what they were missing these last few years. 

Their day of reconciliation made them understand that they can never intentionally leave each other anymore. They were like drugs for one another; hopelessly addictive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youu for reading, hope you liked this!


	3. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit was a common factor amongst the both of them. The games they played with each other, the lies, the usage of one another to solve their problems - she had used that method of games and deceit on Samuel before, and so had he, on her. 
> 
> Yet, this time, it was hurting Carla more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t my best work, but hope you still like it! 
> 
> — based from s2 and an au where Carla finds Samuel hiding before the police do, and before she confesses.

Deception; the act of deceiving someone: lying or misleading them, surrounding them with an inner world of deceit.

That's the similar type of world Carla's mind was living through right now. Her eyes were close to surrendering due to the sight in front of her. 

The sight of the man who she thought was in endless danger, or dead. The man who she was about to risk it all for. That man being none other than; Samuel. 

And that too, livid, safe, and just simply present.

Deceit was a common factor amongst the both of them. The games they played with each other, the lies, the usage of one another to solve their problems - she had used that method of games and deceit on Samuel before, and so had he, on her. 

Yet, this time, it was hurting Carla more than anything.

She didn't expect Samuel to play with her feelings like that anymore, after she confronted him about the recording, but she also wasn't surprised - more so hurt and disappointed with the familiarity of his games. 

Carla was close to confessing everything due to the circumstances breaking down her stamina: stamina to hold in every effort to not break down, to not show everyone the depths of secrets she knew behind her strong facade, to not show everyone how much she just cared - for him, and him only. 

However, her plan to confess took a pause once her thoughts led her to Marina's grave. She didn't know why she was there: maybe it was for reflection, a reminder, another push to go confess, she didn't exactly know why. 

All she knew was that it caused her to find the one person she wasn't expecting. 

She spent a brief moment thinking, whilst at Marina's grave, and after she heard noises when walking back to her car, her curiosity and doubts made her retreat her steps. Although Carla didn't want to invade Guzmán and his grandparent's house (thus, she was going to leave the place without a proper check), once she slightly pushed the unlocked door, and noticed the figure, she couldn't leave. 

"Samuel?" 

He turned around in a swift, rapid moment - taken aback - not expecting anyone other than Guzmán to be here. Joder. 

This wasn't supposed to happen - her in front of him. How? Did she confess? No she couldn't have, otherwise she would be with the police, right?

His thoughts were bombarded with unanswered questions. Questions which he couldn't bare to think of anymore since he noticed Carla standing in front of him, and not near the door anymore. 

He took a few steps closer and spoke: "Carla, I-" 

His sentence became unspoken as he felt himself being shoved back. 

"First the recording, and now this. Samuel, when will you stop?" 

Samuel looked at Carla's angered face, which seemed to uncover all of his doings - hiding, pretending to be in danger, using her worries to his gain. 

"Do you really think I wanted to do this, Carla? It was the only way." 

She scoffed and replied, "Bullshit. It's not the only way, Samuel." 

"Yes it is, Carla. You know it's not easy for me. For people like me. This was the only way for Nano to be rid of his accusations, and for Marina's rightful murderer to be caught." 

"Well, looks like it isn't going to work." Carla took a few steps back, indicating that she was going to leave and not go through with her confession anymore, until she was pulled back. 

"Carla, don't." 

"Samuel, let go of me." Despite the situation, Carla felt a sense of relaxation from his hands touching her arm, though she didn't let that show on her face as she held a hard, cold look. 

He didn't let go, only eased his grip on her, holding it in a soothing way. "You need to tell them." 

Her distant, still look showed the indifference of his words. "At least for me." 

She was instilled with disbelief at his words - believing that he was manipulating her, using her feelings for him as a resolution again. 

"Stop using whatever was between us as an advantage. I'm not doing anything for you, Samuel."

"I'm not using anything as an advantage." 

"Then what are you doing here? What was the whole point of causing so much pain to your mother, to Omar? To me." She felt her voice breaking down towards the end of the sentence, until she recomposed herself. "What the fuck was it all for?" 

"You know what it was all for Carla." He sucked in a breath of impatience at his repetitive reasons. "It wasn't easy for me." 

She snickered at his words and rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't it be." Her question came out more as a statement as she fired her eyes at him. 

"You." He looked back into her eyes, with the same intensity, waiting for a response. 

"Me?" Her eyes showed a hint of uncertainty, but deep inside she knew what he meant. 

"I was risking you." 

Carla shook her head and faced him with a mocking smile. "You can't be scared to risk something that was never yours, Samuel."

"Fuck sake, Carla, don't do that. Stop pretending." 

"The only one who's pretending is you, you idiot." 

She gathered all of her words in a formable sentence - which seemed to contradict with her 'I was never yours' phrase - and walked away from him, to the table nearby, leaning against it. 

"I thought you were dead, Samuel. Do you have any idea how sick and worried I was when you rode off on your bike that night?" 

She let out a small, hurtful chuckle and continued: "It was stupid of me. Stupid of me to care, when you never did." 

Samuel stepped to where Carla was, replying. "Carla, I do, but I had to do this. I never meant to hurt you." 

"But you did." She raised her head to look at Samuel, who was now opposite her. "That was your whole purpose."

He briefly shut his eyes for a second, realising how impactful his actions were on her. He knew he wanted this - to make Carla endear with so much hurt that she confesses - but hearing her voice her worries only made him regret it all. "I'm sorry." 

"I don't want your apologies." 

"But I need you to hear them." 

She shook her head and exhaled a tired breath. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to do this, Samuel. Nothing you say will change that." She started to blink her eyes at a faster pace, trying to keep in her tears as she continued, "You played me however you wanted. That's all it ever was, wasn't it?" 

"Carla." Samuel numerously called out her name, trying to make her face him. "Carla, look here." She didn't abide, which caused Samuel to gently grab her by the chin and lift her face, so that she was at eye level to him. 

His hands travelled to her cheek as he softly caressed them. "It doesn't have to be like that anymore." 

She placed her hands on top of his, trying to remove them, but his grip seemed to be attached to her, so instead she let her hands loosen down to his wrists, and spoke a few words: "But there's nothing to change." 

"Us." 

"There is no us. I tricked you, and you've been tricking me from means to end, and now that's over. You've managed to end it like that, well done." 

"Goddammit, Carla. You know there was, otherwise tell me, why did you care so much?" 

"Because not everyone is ruthless like you, Samuel." Her heart felt like it was battling against her mind, like a world war, as she spoke those words. That's not what she wanted to say, that's not how she thought of him at all, regardless of what he did, but it was the easiest way - to not admit. 

"I'm ruthless? God, Carla." His nose slightly flared as he looked at her blank face. It was blank, but behind every feature of hers, he could see the pain she was holding: The wet tears forming in the corner of her eyes, the worn out look, the straight, firm lined lips. He could see it all. 

And it hurt him, endlessly.

"Fine, call me whatever you want, but I still don't believe you." 

"That's not my problem." She grasped his wrists and pulled his arms down from her face, deciding to leave. 

"Carla, don't leave. Please, I - " I love you? Is that what he wanted to say? He didn't know. Is that the best thing to say to her, right now? He didn't know.

Samuel didn't know a lot of things, but what he did know was that he had fallen in love with Carla. He also didn't know when he fell in love: maybe it was the first time he felt that pull, that attraction, towards her when confronting her about Marina. Maybe, it was the day he brought her home after the club, and they had sex. Maybe, it was the day he opened the door on her adoring face, covered with her hands, and they ate macaroni - that day he realised what she had said was true: they were both alone, empty, and they fit each other perfectly; like a puzzle. And he couldn't let that piece of him leave now. 

"Samuel, what?" 

He gazed back at her restless look and continued, "Carla, I - " He still couldn't organise him words, and admit it. Not now, he couldn't. Thus, he resorted to the second best thing, in his mind. 

He took big, spacious steps, closer to her, and crashed their lips together. For a second, everything was still. Until, Carla melted against his lips. She knew she shouldn't have, but Samuel's touch was like no other. 

It erased all of her worries, her thoughts, and made her heart feel like it was bursting out of her chest - she felt spelled, hypnotised. 

Samuel cradled her head in his hands and Carla clasped the collars of his shirt, pressing herself to his chest. 

However, the contact of their lips didn't last much longer once Carla dawned upon their situation. She pulled herself away and slapped him. 

Samuel felt the hard touch of her palm against his face and sucked in a short breath. 

"Joder, Samuel. Was that just another trick of yours? To kiss me, and then just get whatever you want." 

"This isn't about Nano, or Marina. This is about you and me, Carla." 

She gave him a disapproving look and frowned. "I already told you that's over. There's nothing." 

Samuel moved his hand closer to hers, touching her fingers. "And I already told you, it doesn't have to be." 

Carla analysed his eyes, searching for the genuineness, and found it within the depths of his dark pupils, but also from his voice. 

Still, she didn't budge. She felt too broken to meaningfully say, or do anything. "Samuel, please,"   
Her thumb stroked his as her words carried on sounding from her throat, "just let me leave." 

And so he did. He ducked his head down, feeling shattered, and decided to let her leave. 

Everything Samuel had done - it was all at a loss, as soon as he saw Carla at the house. He felt disgruntled, empty, and confused: confused about how Carla felt, and confused about her intentions. 

Comparatively, Carla also felt empty. She felt all of her pent and locked up emotions breaking down. One thing she wasn't feeling though, was confused. And that was because she knew what she had to do now: confess. 

Carla understood that she would possibly regret confessing since it could profoundly mess everything up, but she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was Samuel now - him and his words. 

And she knew that she had to do it; for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was kinda a mess lmaoo   
> Thank u for reading though! :)


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Samuel let go of her body, she crossed her arms against her chest, feeling empty, until she eased at the touch of his lips on her forehead, before whispering: "I promise, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Carmuel version of the swimming scene promoted from 3x06.

Carla found herself drowning in the alcoholic liquid once realising that it was the only other alternative substance she could intake right now, since she was out of her first option; drugs. 

She should've asked Valerio for more amounts, damn it! 

Carla lightly laughed at her thoughts once noticing how dependent she had become to those addictive substances. A couple months ago, she wouldn't have even considered dealing with them - she didn't feel trapped, broken, turmoiled - but now, she felt as if they were a necessity to her daily routine: like it was a prescribed medication for her. She started to pity herself, and she hated it; hated what she had become. 

And now as she sat home alone, the one place she used to stay somewhat steady and representative in, Carla instead indulged in the feeling of the familiar taste of liquid burning down her rasped throat, making her train of sensibility break down. 

Carla's moment of self pitiness was disrupted once she heard a recognisable voice at the door. Her train of sensibility was breaking down, but not to the point where she ignored how much of a stupid idea it was for Samuel to visit her at her house with her current state - she wasn't sober, but also not drunk to the point where she was tripping on her own steps and feeling a sense of escapement, as of yet. 

She puffed out a tired breath and walked to the door. "Samuel, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." 

She hated how persistent he is. Actually, scratch that. She had her mixed feelings with it since his concerns and persistence somehow rinsed her with impending hope, but right now? 

His adamance was a dislike of hers. 

And, was he trying to dig his own grave? If her dad saw him, it wouldn't make her situation any easier. Although, he's not home at the present moment, but Samuel didn't know that - well, that's what she thought. 

"Samuel, you should leave. What if my parents see you here?" 

"I know they're not home. I saw them leave."

As she took in his words, and realised that it had been a good twenty minutes since her parents have left, she giggled, most likely from the alcohol starting to affect her more. 

"How long have you been standing outside for? Are you stalking me again?" She tilted her head to the side with an amused smirk whilst another small giggle escaped her mouth. 

"Carla, are you okay?" He paused as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you drunk?" Samuel asked, dismissing her question, once he observed the girl in front of him. Her face still held a slightly pale look of colour, whilst her emerald eyes that once used to shine up in his presence, which he used to admire - and still does - looked exhausted. Plus, the smell of alcohol that he deduced from her words, gave him the answer to his question. 

Samuel followed Carla into her house after acknowledging that she wasn't in front of him anymore and left the door open, in which he interpreted as a 'whatever, just come in then.'

"Carla, we need to talk." 

"There's nothing to talk about." She answered him, turning around with a quarter empty bottle of wine in her hand. 

Samuel shook his head and walked towards her. Once he was close, yet at a safe distance, he grasped the bottle and took it out of her hands. 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I think that's enough for now." 

"And who are you to tell me that?" 

Who was he? Samuel didn't have an answer in words as to who he was to her - no proper title, idea or responsive words - but he knew that she knew who he was to her, and that's all that mattered to him. 

He didn't find it necessary to answer her question and so continued: "This isn't good for you." 

"And what are you, a health advisor?" Carla remarked as she snatched the bottle out of his hands and headed towards the pool.

Samuel's steps synchronised Carla's movement until she came to a halt, making him do so as well. 

"Carla, why are - "

Samuel's question was cut off by Carla's abrupt movement - in which she turned around to face him, and placed her delicate fingers on his lips. 

"Shhh, let's leave the questions for later." Samuel formed an awestruck look as he looked at her soft, small smile, accompanied by her closed eyes which emphasised how relaxed she felt with him. Carla's finger brushed against his bottom lip, and Samuel let out a light exhale once feeling Carla's nail gently tug his lips. 

Though, as soon as her touch left from his lips, she chugged down another large sip from the wine bottle, causing Samuel to refocus his attention on the situation. 

"There's no time for later, Carla." 

She groaned at his stubbornness and lifted up her index finger as a gesture. "One question." 

He decided to be as straightforward as he could, letting out a small plead instead. "Please get rid of the drugs, they're not good for - "

"Samuel, I know what I need. I'm not getting rid of anything." She crinkled her brows at his statement, wondering how he thought it'd be that easy. Even though she had none today, she knew that as soon as it turned tomorrow, she would reach out to Valerio for some more. 

He sighed and shook his head, but came closer to her to caress her cheeks. "Did you - "

She placed her hands on his wrist, and as much as she loved the contact of his skin, she removed his hands from her cheek. "I said one question."

"And I haven't asked one yet," His eyes searched for hers as he carried on, "Did you take any today?" 

"Why do you care?"

Samuel pressed his lips together as he listened to another one of her bland questions - the questions which she already had answers to. 

"Carla." His voice sounded desperate, awaiting, making her answer.

"Fuck Samuel, no I haven't. Are you done now?" 

"Why are you doing this?" His question made her roll her eyes, realising that he wasn't done, before she chuckled whilst walking away from him and closer to the edge of the pool with a small whisper that only she could gather: it's all I have.

Her mind became more induced with alcohol as the next couple of seconds passed by them. She gazed at her simmering reflection in the water and felt like divulging into the calm, cool, collectiveness of it. 

And once believing it to do be a way out of Samuel's questions, Carla grabbed the hem of her dress and swiftly pulled it off her body, revealing a lavender pink coloured lingerie set, making Samuel burn his gaze on every inch of her skin as he noticed her actions. Samuel slightly gulped and clenched his jaw. 

Carla smirked at his roaming eyes until Samuel mustered up his self control to focus his eyes on her face and formed a few words: "What are you doing?" 

Before she could answer him, he spoke again, "I still wanna talk with you." 

"And I want to go for a swim." 

The next few seconds felt so quick for Samuel, that he didn't even realise Carla splashing into the pool. All he saw now, was Carla gracefully swimming to where he was standing, leaving an ever growing ring of ripples behind her, distorting the smooth surface of the chlorinated water. 

Carla rested her arms on the surface as she reached the end of the pool and raised her sight to look at Samuel. "Do you?" 

"Do I what?" He dumbly asked.

"Go for a swim?" 

To him, the most sensible answer was to decline yet, after he longingly gazed at the girl in front of him, that thought erased from his mind. All he was wondering right now was, how anyone could ever be so beautiful in the most simple way: the moonlight adorning her face, her golden hair embellishing her bare shoulders, her treasuring eyes - in which he could see was waiting for a yes from him - basked Carla in her own grace.

Still, his silence was causing Carla to grow impatient as she spoke in a restless tone: "Samuel, either leave or join." 

Expectedly, Samuel preferred the latter and wasted no time in taking off his shoes as an answer to her question, and so that he wouldn't have time to second choice his decision.

He removed his trousers and pulled off the black muscle fit shirt that was attached to his skin, leaving him in his briefs. 

Part of Carla had no idea if what she was doing was a good idea, but the consumption of alcohol, and the need for Samuel overlooked all her doubts as she appreciatively looked at his features - which she had missed observing from a close distance. 

As Samuel entered the pool, his breath hitched at the cold temperature, though once he rose from the unruffled waters of the pool, he was met with a force of warmth as he faced Carla and wrapped his arms around her waist, whilst she gripped the ends of his hair. 

As he was at a loss for words, he muttered out the only thing that he could voice out, "Carla." 

His temperate breath fanned over her lips as her ears felt delighted, listening to her name whisper out of his mouth. It was quiet and soft, but it was said with so much love that it felt like music to her ears.

"Samuel." She imitated his choice of words as each syllable of his name left her mouth eloquently, and ethereally.

They felt completeness with the reality of one another's presence. Although, Samuel couldn't cope with the the realness, as he held her in the water with disbelief, wondering how it was actual reality to be this close to her after so long. 

He mumbled her name again, Carla, as if this time he was asking her if they were really here, despite their circumstances. 

She gave him a slight nod, and her lips curved upwards whilst she enveloped his jawline with one of her hands and spread her fingers. Her thumb ran against his skin until it found its way to his upper lip. 

Samuel's teeth lightly grazed her thumb as it travelled across his mouth, up and down, brushing them with such fondness that made chills form on his skin. 

Their faces moved closer as the both of them continuously stared down to each other's lips and then eyes, like a repetitive sequence. And suddenly, Carla decided she had enough of their stare and pressed her lips against his. 

At this point, Carla was starting to sober up, yet, she didn't stop. She couldn't. 

For once, after the past weeks, she wanted to do something aligning with her wishes. She wanted Samuel and didn't care if she was breaking down her guard again. 

Carla's hand secured Samuel's nape, as her fingers pushed into his hair and she kissed him with such force that caused them to push back by the edge of the pool. Though, that movement didn't cause them to break their kiss, it solely made them tighten their grip on each other. 

Samuel ran his tongue around her mouth in an eager exploration, tasting the wine along with the brief metallic taste of the water. 

Their legs tangled together and Samuel roamed his hands around her skin enticingly, and repeatedly, as if he was storing every touch of hers; like she was an art piece, a goddess. 

When they pulled away, Samuel paused for a moment as he marvelled at the sight of Carla looking this unguarded. 

Carla's eyes slowly opened, waiting for Samuel to say something, but when he did, she felt a hesitance to answer, so she just replied to his question with another.

"What are we doing?"

"What does it look like?" 

"No, Carla. What are we doing, here?" 

Carla didn't answer, she just leaned her forehead against his and sighed. 

"We shouldn't be doing this." His lips formed a firm line as he looked at her with a questioning gaze. 

"Samuel, just stop talking."

"I can't. I need to know why you're doing this." He took a pause as he decided to become a bit selfish and asked a question that he's been dying to know, on his part. "Aren't you happy, with Yeray?"

She snickered at the word, considering how she was the complete opposite. "I don't think happy is the best way to describe it." 

"Then what is?"

She leant away from him to properly look at his face as she shrugged her shoulders. "Just something...new." 

Samuel scoffed at her answer and spoke: "New. That's how you're going to describe your relationship?"

"What do you want me to say, Samuel?"

"Carla, do you even like him?" 

"Of course I do." He narrowed his eyes at her statement as he heard the lie behind each word. 

"No you don't." 

"Are these my feelings, or yours?" Her eyes burnt through his as she stabbed her fingers to his chest. 

"I know you, Carla. So just talk to me, please." He brought one of his hands up to her cheekbone as he stroked her skin. 

She felt herself breaking down at this point. The inducement that was still remaining at the back of her mind caused her to let out an exasperated sigh, making her admit a few things, "He's fun. He's something different, but no Samuel, I don't like him because, because he's not you."

He tightened his grip around her waist and softened his look at her answer. "Then why are you with him?" 

"There's so much you don't know, Samuel. So much."

Samuel licked his lips and shut his eyes for a second, with a sour expression. There's so much he doesn't know, and he hated it. Hated how Carla was going through it all alone, thus, resorting to drugs. 

"Then tell me." 

"It's not that simple, Samuel. I can't." 

He saw her eyes start to glisten, not from the drops of water from the pool, but from her own tears, and decided not to push her. 

"At least one thing, please say you'll stop taking anymore from Valerio." 

He sucked in a breath after uttering Valerio's name. He hated himself for accommodating him, allowing him to continue with his drug dealing. If only he stopped that, he may have been able to stop Carla as well. 

"It's not easy to, Samuel. It's all I have." She finally expressed her thoughts, leading her to carry on, "It's all just too much. I have to put up with him, everyone's misconceptions, and I'm tired of pretending. Pretending to be the perfect daughter, the perfect girlfriend, and if drugs are the only thing to make me forget about all of that, even for a moment, then It's not easy to just stop." 

Samuel's heart clenched at her confession, at everything she's holding in, making him pull her in, burying her head in the crook of his neck. 

No words were spoken amidst them as Samuel held Carla in his arms, letting his actions tell her that he's there for here. 

Samuel's hands ran along the strands of her wet hair as he massaged it and kissed her temple. The transparent water surrounded them as it circled their attached bodies, which illuminated from the drops of water. 

"But I promise you, I'll try." She raised her head and faced him with adoring eyes. 

His lips tilted upwards at her genuine tone and responded to her promise, with one of his. "And I promise you, that when this is all over, I'll be right here, waiting for you." 

Carla's face lightened up at his promise and she connected their lips again, absorbing one another's taste. 

The sound of tyres screeching across the driveway pulled them apart as they stared at each other with reluctance. They knew that the next day would be completely afresh, spent apart, as if their conversation of tonight never occurred, but as they looked into the depths of each other's eyes and realised that they both needed each other; they had hope and held onto their promises. 

"I should probably go." 

As soon as Samuel let go of her body, she crossed her arms against her chest, feeling empty, until she eased at the touch of his lips on her forehead, before whispering: "I promise, yeah?"

Carla gave him a nod as he headed out of the pool and grabbed his clothes. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see tonight end, though once she opened her eyes, she saw his absence.

Yet, she didn't feel completely disheartened, because she held on to his promise. And to the hope of them being together, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can see flecks of strength, like her pupils are built in mosaics, holding every hue of the green of spring, her sincerity, the woman she is - melting to light a fire within you or cocoon you in a needful huge. And her contrasting, blonde hair, which captivates him even more, is spread across their sheets, born to bring golden sunshine into his life. It all faces Samuel, across her soulful face, brightening his looks. Gosh, he immensely loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little bit of fluff!

"Don't give me that look."

"I'm not giving you a look. I'm just standing here watching you struggle for the past five minutes."

Carla scoffs, yet keeps a nonchalant disguise on her face even though she glances at Samuel with a hidden, burning glare that he's become accustomed to over the past couple of years. "I swear to god as soon as I'm up from here, you're getting it from me." 

Samuel leans against the wall, opposite Carla with an overloaded look of smugness. "I'd love to see you try." 

She flips him off, causing Samuel to let out a chuckle as he looks at the disgruntled woman in front of him. It's been five minutes since she's been trying to get up from the small chair that they recently bought, yet she is standing by her statement of I can do it myself, leading Samuel to solely spectate her.

"I still don't get why you sat in that chair." Samuel raises his brows with amusement. 

"It looked quite appealing to me." 

"A child's chair, Carla." 

"And what written rule says that only children can, and I can't?" 

"You probably can fit on, but not when you're eight months pregnant." His lips curve up more, voicing her actions. 

"I'm sure you're finding this real fun, aren't you?" 

Samuel doesn't answer, but carries on gazing at Carla, and her resilience, with a smile. 

Being new parents, the both of them went shopping a few days ago, for their soon-to-be kid, though what they didn't realise is how they went all out due to their excitement. The both of them felt like little children buying candy, getting whatever the hell they wanted as soon as their eyes landed on it - causing them to buy a few things in advance, in this case: the chair that Carla's sitting on right now. 

Carla's not thoroughly stuck to the chair to the point where it's impossible for someone else to lift her up, it's just that Carla, herself, is struggling to lift her body up due to the lack of energy within her. 

Samuel notices Carla slowly starting to give up, which is a surprise since she always keeps to her words - no matter how minuscule or silly the matter - but he realises how worn out she must be. 

Her movements slow down as Carla places one of her hands on the armrest and relaxes her chin on her palm. She puffs out a breath before tilting her head and pressing her lips together. 

Samuel furrows his brows whilst watching her mind work until Carla's arms come forward, open, towards him - indicating her need for help. 

"Is Mrs Carla Rosón García finally admitting that she needs my help?" Samuel questions, light heartedly.

Carla mumbles, fuck off, making Samuel snort at the speed of her mood changing - which he has gotten familiar with - but still finds amusing. One minute she's opening her arms to him, with a small pout and a look for help, and the next minute she's throwing curse words at him. 

"Samuel, stop wasting time, hurry up." Carla licks her lips and shuffles her hip, as much as she can, with restlessness. 

"Oh, so now I'm the one wasting time?" Samuel says as he walks to Carla and links their fingers together. He uses his other hand to softly grab her by the waist whilst she puts her arm around his nape and lifts her up with ease and care. Once she's safely standing on her own, he moves backwards and hugs her from behind, enveloping her into his arms. 

He wraps his arms around her and caresses her belly, which is covered by a thick layer of an oversized jumper, then rests his chin on her shoulder and continues from his question: "Maybe you should tell that to the one who was trying to get out of a chair for the past five minutes." 

Carla nudges him with her elbow and Samuel laughs, making her scrunch her face. "And what are you laughing at? That was supposed to somewhat hurt." 

"Did you not feel little missy here kick at the same time you nudged me?" He continues to stroke her bump and says, "looks like she's following your mannerisms." 

"It's truly a pleasure that she is." 

"Such a pleasure." 

Carla rolls her eyes in a quick movement and raises her look to Samuel. "Samu, a tip for next time, less sarcasm and more commendation." 

"You know I love you." 

"You seem to follow on quick." Her eyebrows waggle at his fast response. 

"What can I say, it's one of my perfections." Samuel winks, leading Carla to scoff at his broad statement. 

"Aren't you feeling cocky today." 

He innocently shrugs his shoulders, though his face holds a smirk which ends up softening at his next words. "Really though, it wasn't a means of flattery because of what you just said, I love you." 

"I know." Her smile broadens at his comment, even though it's been said countless times, she can't rid the feeling of exhilaration that overflows at his words, which feel like a vocal piece of artwork to her ears.

Carla's chin tips upwards slightly more as she connects their lips in a languid kiss. 

Once they pull away, Samuel leans in again, but Carla lowers her head and reclines on his chest. "I'm tired." 

"Of course you are." Samuel grins as Carla's nose creases. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" His smile forms into a tight lipped one after he speaks his next words:

"Shh, less talking and more walking." They both mirror one another's steps as Samuel grips her from behind and follows along. 

He leaves small pecks on her lustrous skin as they walk towards their bedroom and once they reach their door, Samuel imitates a small growl before softly biting against her neckline.

"Samuel." Carla says with a light laugh. 

He continues to skim his lips over her neck, and as alluring the bed in front of Carla looks, she becomes intoxicated within his feathery touch and lifts one of her arms up to his hair, and nestles her fingers into the dark strands of it. 

Her hand gently presses down on his scalp, lowering his head down even more to her chest as he sucks on her skin. 

Carla grabs his hand and moves them from her waist, allowing her to turn around and meet her lips with his. 

"I thought you're tired." He mutters once breaking away from her mouth. 

"I was. Until you started doing all this and that."

"Is that what we're going to call it now?" 

Carla hums in a honeyed tone of voice as her steps move backwards, reaching their bed. The mattress deflates as their bodies find the satiny sheets of their duvet and they lay down sideways. 

Their legs tangle in serenity as they clutch each other close together, absorbing one another's warmth that's radiating from their bodies. They rest still in each other's comfort as one of Carla's arm sandwich between the mattress and the side of Samuel's neck, until he moves his head and hides his face within the crook of her neck. Past the horizon of his body, Carla can see brief outlines of framed pictures of the both of them - not that she was really looking. Wrapped in a cozy jumper and enfolded in his arms, she can vaguely focus on anything else, but him, as they hang supported, over the edge of the bed. 

Idly, she messes up the thick locks of his lavish hair, tousling his small curls - which appeared by keeping his hair longer than usual - reaching upwards to the silk roots. 

"Don't cut your hair yet." 

"You like it?" She manages to grasp his words which are muffled against her skin, tickling every inch that is covered from his warm breath. 

"No, I'm telling you to keep it because I hate it so much, Samuel." She remarks, dripping every word with sarcasm. 

He presses a soft kiss on her neck before leaning downwards, on her chest, with a snicker. His eyes raise upwards to her face as he speaks, "Who knew my wife could be so witty? Where'd you get that trait from?" 

"Oh, just anyone, but my husband." 

"He sounds like a right old bore." 

"Trust me. It's a pain in the ass."

"Poor you." He tuts, playing along with her. "And poor Reina." His eyes travel down to Carla's baby bump as he lifts up her sweater and traces his fingertips in tiny circles with delicacy. Her stomach is touched as softly as the tips of a spring foliage, bringing her eyes to fill with the same warmth as her smile, making Carla a conduit for love and happiness - something she never would have thought she would be experiencing with Samuel out of all people, and vice versa. 

"Is that what we're naming her now?" 

"Don't you love it?"

She plasters a thinking face, although a split second later it forms to a helpless smile, lips curving upwards with so much adoration that she can't express in words. "It's perfect." 

"One of my many great ideas, may I say."

"You do love talking yourself up." 

"It's makes me not wonder how I got such an ideal woman like you." Samuel's right hand stays firmly and spaciously spread over her belly, whilst he brings himself up again, to face Carla.

"Such a flirt." 

"My flirtations were what made you fall for me." 

Her smile widens even more, if possible, at his ridiculous statement. The day she fell for him: her mind immediately thinks of the day they ate macaroni together, for the first time, although that thought retracts since Carla knows that she fell for him way before that. That day was solely a day of realisation - of how she couldn't stop herself for falling for him even more, needing him and his presence. The day she fell for him, she believes it to be the night after the red club. After she bared herself to him. It may have seemed similar to when they first fucked in the tiny restroom of the club, but the rush of pure happiness that she felt when he grabbed her hand amongst the dozens of people in the club, and lead her to his house was like no other. And the pleasure she felt when he tried to delude her statement of them being together seeming to be 'weird' and when his lips marked on hers - it felt like no other. And that night, when she peacefully fell asleep on his couch, enclasped by one of his arms, with their naked bodies close together, she knew it was different. And she knew that she was starting to feel something for Samuel. 

She finds her thoughts being broken as she faces Samuel's eyes searching within hers - trying to figure out what she was thinking of, and able to do so.

"I wouldn't change a thing, knowing I'd be right here, with the both of you." 

Carla traces Samuel's jawline with her fingers as she faces him with an ever glowing grin. "Who would've thought, right?" 

"Me and you. Would have never even crossed anyone's mind a decade ago." 

"I can assure that. Remember everyone after Lu's heavy statement." 

"Ugh don't remind me." His eyes roll as he scoffs cynically. 

A light chuckle puffs out from Carla's mouth at his sour expression - talking about their past. Even though whatever was going on between them went downhill from there, it's something they can freely talk about, without feeling an urge to shudder or hesitate. And neither of them can forget the whispers and glances they felt that night, even though they kept a straight face, seemed to not care then, and had more major issues to deal with, they felt languished to hear their secret - whatever it was between them - to be said aloud. And they hated to be in a state of silent lethargy when hearing the low gasps and talks after Lu's word, as if they all knew how unexpected it was for Samuel to be with Carla, and for Carla to be with Samuel. 

Samuel's sour face, at their past thoughts, lighten up upon focusing on Carla's angelic face: her emerald eyes which glint like a literal green gem, reflecting her beauty within. He can see flecks of strength, like her pupils are built in mosaics, holding every hue of the green of spring, her sincerity, the woman she is - melting to light a fire within you or cocoon you in a needful huge. And her contrasting, blonde hair, which captivates him even more, is spread across their sheets, born to bring golden sunshine into his life. It all faces Samuel, across her soulful face, brightening his looks. Gosh, he immensely loves her.

"Even if we weren't here right now, I still wouldn't change a thing, you know." 

Carla looks at him love struck, nods and runs her fingers back upwards from his jawline, to his hair.  
She gently pulls onto the ends - skimming the band of her wedding ring against the strands - before bringing his face closer to hers, making their noses touch. 

"I love you." 

"I do, too."

Samuel snuggles back into the crook of her neck, where he finds warmth, after joining their lips together again: tasting each other's touch, brushing their tongues with familiarity, yet with an aching exploration for one another. 

She then buries her nose into the mess of his hair and delves her senses into it; feeling blissful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> also some parts of this one shot are briefly ib this other carmuel one shot by shawsameen on here! :)


	6. Idiocy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond their bodies, a view of the skyline appears with a staggering beauty, the luminous half moon distant from the towering buildings, yet close to Carla and Samuel, accentuating them. There isn't a cloud in the star specked sky, only the phosphorus lights below it, accompanied by the distinct purer smell of night air. 
> 
> Yet, Carla and Samuel sit as the centrepieces of the whole area, still laughing, just from the mere eye contact that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally suck at writing fluff, but that’s what the majority of this is lmaoo   
> Enjoy this plotless future fic of them being cute af yet hot aha

"Oi lovebirds, get a room!" Lu grumbles as she rolls her eyes - fed up with the couple opposite her, invading her sight. 

Usually, she wouldn't care: she's all about getting wasted at the club, doing whatever the hell you want, but since she's been surrounded by pretty much all of her friends being all over their respective partners for the past few minutes, whilst the only two people who could've helped her out of her state of oddness were somewhere else in the club, getting drinks, Samuel and Carla were the last people she could deal with, causing her to voice her complaints. 

Although, they're gone to a waste once she realises that the couple in front of her simply ignore her words, and shimmy closer together, and usually they're not ones for pda, but being drunk doesn't help with that. 

Lu leaves the table, to find Guzmán and Nadia - glad that they luckily weren't all over each other, and overly drunk - or to join the others on the dance floor, leaving Carla and Samuel alone in the secluded area of the club.

Carla's sat on Samuel's lap as they cling to each other, yet still make small dance moves, grinding against one another's body, and rubbing their bare skin over the warmth of the other.

Their tiny movements flow together, and to the music, as if they're synchronised puppets on a string - feeling like they're rocking on the northern lights; beneath the perpetual motioned colours, seemingly flowing and changing shades between the swirled arrays of blue, acid greens, hot pinks and gold. The music fuses within their bodies until Samuel dysfunctions out of the pattern of it, and instead grabs Carla even closer by her waist, pulling her to his chest. 

She runs her lush, slender fingers through the locks of his hair, pulling onto the ends and biting her lip, as they both look at each other with eyes lit like candles in the dusky place, the lights sparking with desire and want. 

Samuel leans closer, finding it necessary to fulfil his wants, but he doesn't manage as his lips graze the corner of her mouth. He tilts his head, brushing their noses together, with narrowed eyes. 

His confusion melts away once Carla places her fingertips on his mouth, now with a vulpine outline, making a small gap of a few centimetres between them. She forms a teasing smile with her next words, "first," and grabs the salt that's sitting next to the lime and couple of tequila shots, "this." 

"May I?" Carla asks with a hint of innocence, before licking her lips intentionally, to tease Samuel and his patience. 

"Baby, I'm all yours." He leans closer to her ear as he gruffs his words out and tugs on her earlobe.

Carla wastes no time once facing him, pouring the salt on her throat and rubbing it in with her wrist. She straddles him, letting him have a better view of her neck and reaches out for the lime and shot. Her grip tightens on the slice of lime as she feels Samuel's tongue on her skin, soft and wet, making her gasp as the sensation immediately zings between her legs. She sucks in a breath whilst pulling him closer to her neck, pushing on his scalp. Samuel's teeth graze the sensitive skin at the parts of salt that seem to be attached to the column of her neck. His touch drives Carla wild, making her helpless to do anything else other than hold him firm and close, whilst carding her fingers through his hair. With a last imbue of his erotic touch, Samuel pulls back. 

He keeps his look on Carla as his arm reaches out and he grabs the tequila shot and downs it. His brows slightly crinkle as the liquid runs down his throat, but soon after composes his attention back to Carla, grabbing the wedge of lime from her grasp.

He glances down to her ample cleavage, and tucks the lime wedge between her perfect, supple breasts. Carla silently spectates him, eyes washing with lust. 

Samuel leans in and nips the bits of lime outspreading from the rind before taking it into his teeth and throwing it out. His mouth travels back to her cleavage as he sucks on her satiny skin, causing a moan to assemble from her warm vocals.

"Samuel." 

He raises his look and Carla grabs him by his nape, bringing his lips to hers, forming a lingering lime aroma to waft below her nostrils. She kisses him ravenously. Her body crushes between his body and hand, which is on her back, travelling further upwards at a torturing pace until he fiercely buries his fingers into her hair. Their lips slide slick across each other's as their tongues dance around. And their bodies burn together with the sizzling sensation as they pull apart with an imminent taste of tequila. 

And as they take in the intense amount of crowd in the club, Carla runs her fingers across his lips with an infatuating smile, unravels herself from his body, and pulls him by his arm. "Home, now."

They eagerly start to walk out of the club, seeing distant figures of their friends still dancing, not bothering to disturb them. 

As they both reach outside, a few metres away from the club, a wave of fresh breeze smacks Carla's face, making her steps stumble - also due to the remaining tipsiness in her. 

"God, you're so drunk." He chuckles. 

"You're no better, mister."

They both look at each other teasingly, changing the atmosphere to a light hearted one: from wanting to rip each other's clothes off, to trying to prove who's more drunk, or more so who's right and who's wrong - like a child's play.

And it really turns out to be like a child's play once Samuel claims that he can walk in a straight line - unlike Carla - without stumbling.

He carefully starts to trod towards the street lamppost nearby, though with only a step left until he can reach it, Samuel loses his balance and falls straight on his butt. 

"God, you're so drunk." Carla bellows a laugh once mimicking Samuel's earlier statement, lowering her tone with a funny look.

Samuel crosses his arms against his chest and huffs as he sits now, legs crossed, under the warm, artificial toned glow of the lamppost cast upon him, illuminating his figure and childlike expressions. 

"Aw, is my baby butthurt?" She holds a playful grin whilst taking steady steps towards him, creating a craft of their shadows on the empty streets.

Carla ruffles his hair with a chuckle and plasters a sympathetic pout after, but that turns into a small shriek due to Samuel's sudden pull. He takes her arm from his hair and gently pulls her down, making Carla abruptly fall right in his lap. 

"You idiot." She exclaims with a fake annoyance, trying really hard to maintain her pretence until she turns her face backwards and their eyes meet - erupting loud laughs from the both of them. 

They may seem like little kids to the minority of people who passed by them the next few seconds, but they couldn't care less. It's just them, in each other's company, at this moment. 

Carla's back leans against his chest as her body shakes with laughter, even heavier ones from Samuel's movements, as if following a canon. 

Beyond their bodies, a view of the skyline appears with a staggering beauty, the luminous half moon distant from the towering buildings, yet close to Carla and Samuel, accentuating them. There isn't a cloud in the star specked sky, only the phosphorus lights below it, accompanied by the distinct purer smell of night air. 

Yet, Carla and Samuel sit as the centrepieces of the whole area, still laughing, just from the mere eye contact that they had. 

"I think we both look like idiots right now." Samuel utters in between his laughs. 

"Your idiocy is contagious." 

"Can't say I've heard that before." His grin widens with amusement as both of their legs are stretched out now, tangled together. 

"Oh, you've just been living under a rock then, I suppose." Carla responds, playing along. 

He shakes his head, chortling, and then eases his grip around Carla's waist as she turns her body around, facing him. Her legs wrap around Samuel's hip and his fingertips draw small circles on her lower back. 

"Idiocy looks nice on you. I should rub it off on you more, don't you think?" 

Carla lightly slaps his chest, feeling gaiety at his subtle cockiness. "What more have you got?" 

"A whole load, you'll be surprised." His tone dramatises with the exaggeration. 

Samuel wraps his arms around her waist, tightening his grip as he lifts the both of them up after their next words. 

Her legs unwrap from around his waist and she come to the floor as she stands in front of Samuel, with her fingers enclosed, clutching around his nape. 

Another shriek leaves Carla's mouth as Samuel lowers his wrapped arms to her thighs and lifts her up so that her head briefly hangs over his shoulders. 

"Samuel, warn a girl before you do things like this." She light heartedly rolls her eyes and he mutters an apology with a laugh. 

"What are you doing now, anyway?" 

"Showing you the depths of my idiocy." 

"You're crazy." 

"I try." 

Her smirk hides into the bush of his hair at his response whilst her hands grip onto his shoulders. 

"Samuel, you couldn't even walk in a straight line and now you're trying to run with me." 

"It's a world full of risks, my love." He ambitiously jokes, but carries on just to clear any doubt she still has, although he knows she trusts him. "Also, I'm only tipsy." 

Carla smacks her lips and says, "sure, only."

He opens his mouth to respond to her emphasis, but Carla beats him to it: "hurry up idiot, I'm waiting to see what the oh-so depths you have to show me." 

She teases him, as if in a challenge with a lowered look onto his face. The ends of Samuel's lips curve upwards - like their back in the child's play, ready to prove each other wrong - as he grasps her thighs again steadily and boosts her up more, indicating his next movements. 

Her hands move to his lower back and a bigger smile of exhilaration forms on her face the next couple seconds later, once Samuel starts to run down the pavement with her.

His feet kiss the ground as he runs fast and far with Carla on his shoulder - travelling light with the speed of a breeze. Breathings becoming heavier as their hearts feel strong: experiencing a sense of euphoria. 

Samuel gives a short peck on Carla's upper thigh, near his chin, before hugging her thighs more tightly when spinning around, causing Carla to release louder laughs, cursing. 

"Joder Samuel, where are we going?" 

Carla's upper body bobs from the shrug of Samuel's shoulder and she pats his back, gesturing him to lift her up. 

He first holds her by the pit of her knee, but then moves his hands to her waist as she slithers down and places her palms on his shoulders. 

She faces him with an ever glowing smile, same as Samuel's, teeth showing an immense picture of happiness. 

Carla runs her palms up to his hair, bringing the outlines of their mouths to brush close together, teeth gliding over each other's lips. 

He leaves another peck on her lips this time, short and sweet, leading onto him grabbing her arm, once unsnarling from the circle of her grip. 

Then Samuel starts to run again, entwining their fingers together, Carla following behind him. 

They create a vibrancy with their fleeting grins: a vibrancy that can uplift any soul. The dim lights of the few stores open reflect upon them as the random chatters from their mouths fill the near empty streets. They walk in and out between the charred like bones of the lamppost stands, imitating an obstacle course, and reach the end where they can hear a melodic tune.

Their steps of rhythm slow down as they come near the sound and find a lone street performer singing with his guitar in the late night, a couple steps diagonal to a neon decorated building. 

Carla moves forward, wanting to accompany the singer who's still singing despite having no proper audience, other than the mere amount of people just quickly passing by. "Let's dance." 

"Right here, right now?" Samuel furrows his brows and presses his lips together at her sudden want.

"Yes Samuel. Right here, and right now." She shakes her head at his hesitance, considering all of his claims so far in the night. "I mean, unless you're scared." 

Samuel's furrowed brow raises up as he snickers. "Scared of what, may you say?" 

"Not being able to keep up with me." Carla tilts her head, smiling enigmatically, as one of her arms creep up his chest and behind his nape. 

Samuel scoffs and twists his mouth before grabbing a hold of her elbow. He leads her hand down from his neck and locks his fingers with hers, walking closer to the singer.

"I'll have you know, I was a real casanova back in the days." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Carla asks, narrowing her eyes at his broad label. 

"You think my good looks were the only thing?" He asks with fake incredulous. "My dances made girls crazy." 

Carla rolls her eyes and says: "Samu, if you're going to lie, then at least try not to make yourself sound like a cocky douchebag." 

"You think I'm lying?" 

Carla nods, replying, "if there's anything that I've learnt from listening to your childhood stories, it's that you seemed to have the worst luck with girls."

"Always focusing on the unimportant things." He rolls his eyes, sighing with exasperation.

"Just admit it, casanova." Carla says, slowing the rolls of her letters down once she reaches the word 'casanova' - intending to provoke Samuel with his so called name.

"Shut up." He brings her closer to his chest again and licks his lips before saying: "I thought you wanted to dance." 

Carla hums in agreement and Samuel presses a hand against her mid-back. He then takes her right hand within his left, as she laces her fingers in his and drapes her other free hand on his shoulder. 

Samuel leads Carla in small scattered circles, tripping over some of their own steps due to the small inducement of alcohol left at the back of his mind, and vice versa.

Their small trips cause them to lose their steady position as they end up stumbling over each other, sometimes dropping their heads on one another's shoulders, and sometimes brushing the tip of their noses against each other's cheeks, before leading Samuel to place his lips firmly on her cheek, forming a bigger grin on Carla's face.

Her small grin changes as they both break into small fits of giggles - when Samuel decides to try and sing. He feels familiar with the lyrics vocalising from the performer, causing him to breath some of the words in Carla's ear. 

"You should scrap your architecture job and become a singer." 

"You think?" He tickles her neck with the warm breath that fans from his mouth, after asking her in fake sincerity. 

"Positive." She chuckles, humorously.

Samuel pushes his head back, facing Carla whilst gaping. "You're crushing my childhood dreams right now, by making fun of it." 

"A childhood dream?" Carla narrows her eyes as her words come out in a question. 

"I'm not going to tell you and make myself look like more of an idiot."

"Love, I thought that was your whole point tonight." She sends him a dopey smile, waiting for his answer. 

Samuel runs his hand through his hair before gripping Carla's waist again, slightly swaying to the side still. "Well, if you must know," he starts off, acting as if he's saying it with extreme difficulty, "I had this whole boy band obsession phase when I was eight." 

"Whenever I used to paint, sometimes I'd grab my brush and sing with it. I would just dance, paint and sing all day. It used to be my thing, believe it or not." 

"I'm taking your word for it." Carla says, accompanying her words with a huge laugh after. 

"If you don't stop laughing, I'm gonna start singing in your ear all over again." 

Carla bottom lip pushes out at his urgent tone, inhaling and exhaling to calm her laughter - but there's just something about her picturing a young Samuel singing, with a mess of paint all over that melts her heart, yet also makes her giggle. 

She doesn't manage quick enough, still laughing, as Samuel growls into her ear and starts his whispers again. He then twists her in a spin and once their chests join again, Samuel sings louder, out of tune, filling amusement in Carla and the performers face. 

"Gosh, you truly are an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually gonna end this with them going back to their house and Samuel painting Carla, but I lost inspo :( hope u still liked it tho! 
> 
> Anyway, if u guys have any ideas/recommendations that u wanna see as a carmuel one shot then feel free to comment them if u want. I may end up writing something based around it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
